


Dressing Room Growth

by Coppernicous



Series: Other Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Gen, clothes burst, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppernicous/pseuds/Coppernicous
Summary: Isidore may have made a mistake when he allowed Katie to follow him when he went to buy some new underwear. The pair she bought for him seems to have quite the odd effect...
Series: Other Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172528
Kudos: 13





	Dressing Room Growth

The bell chimed as a man and woman made their presence known in the otherwise quiet clothing store.

“Izzie, come on,” Katie complained, “I can’t believe you dragged me along to buy underwear, of all things.” She was a modest girl, dressed conservatively, but anyone who knew her well would tell you that this was just a ruse. Her perversions knew no gender, and there was no predicting the places her mind would go to.

“Katie,” Isidore sighed, “you asked where I was going and then said that you were tagging along. This is all on you.” Isidore was an everyday man, ‘overwhelmingly average’ to his friends with the sole point of interest being his fascination with fashion. He was also, unfortunately, one of Katie’s favorite targets.

“Oh, shut up, how else am I supposed to embarrass you?”

“You could _not_ be doing that. Just a thought.”

“Ugh, you’re so boring.” Katie wandered off to peruse the wares and leer at the other customers. Isidore honestly couldn’t tell if this was for the best, or if it would come to bite him in the ass later. Probably both. He tried not to think about it too hard as he grabbed a few pairs that looked close enough to his size and hurried over to a changing room, dreading the possibility that Katie was already making other customers uncomfortable.

He closed and locked the door after he set the small stack of underwear down on the tired black chair in the corner, then started slipping off everything south of his shirt. He turned around as he slipped off his own pair of underwear, not due to some sense of inadequacy-- no, that was a lie. He knew the relevant statistics, that his five and a half inches was absolutely nothing to embarrassed over. It was, quite literally, average.

He knew that the stories he read online had made his perception of “large” and “small” warped. He knew that the way that most authors wrote about things wasn’t “realistic” or “believable”. But knowing all that didn’t diminish his wish for something bigger. The problem was, it was starting to get into his everyday life.

Isidore turned and picked through the pile of underwear he had pulled in a hurry, and quickly realized how much his haste had impacted his decisions. He scrutinized the pairs until he held one that didn’t outright offend his senses, then unfolded it and began to slip it on.

To his surprise, it fit well. It didn’t cramp around him in noticeable ways, and he didn’t quite dislike the color. He felt a smile spread on his face as he turned to the mirror, but it evaporated when he saw how it compressed and minimized his bulge. He wasn’t _trying_ to emphasize it to the world, but… no, this pair didn’t sit right with him. He tossed the pair aside and pulled up the next-least distasteful pair.

The first problem reared its head when he got the underwear settled. It’s not that it was too tight to fit, but this one noticeably bit around his waist. He was about to discard it offhandedly when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He paused to admire how it scooped and lifted his bulge, but then shook his head, removing then discarding the second pair.

He tried the third, then the fourth, the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth. None of them were good enough, none of them really spoke to him, or when they did, it was only in the voice of pain and disappointment. Was it so wrong of him to expect at least _one_ acceptable pair in this whole store? What would it take for him to--?

“Incoming!” Katie’s voice interrupted his internal monologue, alongside a set of garishly pink briefs that landed on his forearm that, if it weren’t for the size of the pouch in what he assumed to be the front, wouldn’t have seemed out of place at all in a women’s lingerie store. Incredulously, his gaze shifted between the briefs and the door, where Katie was probably expectantly waiting for his response.

“Katie!” he barked indignantly.

“What? Just think of it as payment for the show.”

It took him a moment to realize what she was saying. “I can’t believe you! Why were you peeping in here?”

“Ugh, why are you so upset? It’s not like you haven’t showed it all to me before.”

“That was one time!”

“My point still stands. Look, I already paid for it, and knowing you, you’re going to run out of pairs to try soon anyway. Just try it on quick when you’re getting done.”

Isidore sighed. “Go fuck yourself, Katie.”

He heard a chuckle from the other side of the door. “What, like I don’t regularly do so already? I’ll scope out another pair for you. Be back soon!”

Isidore stared disapprovingly at the pair sitting on his arm, then at the pile of rejects in the corner. Katie was technically wrong; he had run through the entirety of his pile. He was about to dress and make the walk of shame to return the pairs he had tried on but dreading to do so enough that he was willing to put it off. Against his more honest desires, he found himself trying on the gaudiest pair of briefs he’d ever seen.

Once it was in place, he frowned at himself in the mirror. The only upside he had for it was that it lifted and carried his entire package extremely well. That was it; basically, everything else was unwanted or terrible. The color, how it hugged every contour _extremely_ closely, how the fabric was basically the band and what covered the goods… Seriously, why was this damn thing so small?

Isidore blinked a few times as he stared at himself in the mirror, then looked down at his own package. Something was wrong. He didn’t have a good idea of _what_ was wrong, but he could feel something wasn’t right with this pair. Determined to distance himself from this situation as soon as possible, he reached his thumbs into the band, intending to pull it all off in one fell swoop.

Before he could pull it away, he felt the fabric shift around his balls.

This normally wouldn’t be a problem, but something this tight against, well, _everything_ doesn’t just shift out of nowhere.

Hands shaking, he pulled them out of the band and slowly moved them forward. He felt a second shift in the fabric as he reached the pouch at the front, and after a moment’s hesitation, pulled the band forward and his dick from the confines.

He stared at his cock as he pulled it out. The warmth radiating from it was familiar, but he could feel a pulse softly thrum through it. He felt it harden, which explained the fact that it looked… _bigger_ than normal, but that didn’t feel like it explained everything. Honestly, he couldn’t figure out why he was panicking over the whole situation. What was he missing?

It slowly dawned on him as his dick neared his usual erect size without a sign of actually being hard. The recognition turned to fear as it reached, then surpassed, his usual size only now beginning to turn hard. His cock was growing right in front of his eyes.

Isidore swore under his breath. As much as he didn’t want this happening here and now, this was the sort of thing he fantasized about, and it wasn’t helping that his mind was constantly focused on the scene between his legs, and not on finding a way out of here or a solution to this mess.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but every time he did, his mind returned to the otherworldly sensations coursing up from his cock. Every breath, every heartbeat seemed to make him realize that it stretched just a fraction of an inch further, just a fraction of an inch wider. Almost in a trance, he watched as it pulsed up to his navel, then just as inexorably began to climb higher.

All at once, his attention suddenly broke from the shrinking distance between his eyes and cock head. He flinched back against the wall when a surge of pain struck him. Looking down, past his column of cock, the gaudy pink of the almost forgotten underwear bulged and strained out from below his waist, constricting its contents. He heard a seam pop, then another. With a quick rip, the pair tore open and off him, allowing his surprisingly swollen balls to tumble forward and briefly throw him off balance. For their size, they packed far more mass than he expected.

Steadying himself, he found himself leaning back against a wall to keep his worries of toppling forward in check. No longer restrained in their prior positions, his entire package projected worryingly forward, throwing off his usual center of gravity. Isidore eyed the tip as it bobbed with his heartbeat, now swaying away from his body due to its weight. He was unsure if it was still growing, the changes lost in its sheer size, or if this whole incident was over.

Unsure, Isidore grabbed his cock- or what he could grab of it. Ignoring how girth overflowed his hand as much as he could, he pulled it close to his body. How big was it when his attention last left it? He remembered marveling at how it passed it navel. Had it gotten much further? Just by _looking_ at it, he felt like he already knew the answer.

As if it had chosen the most inopportune moment to strike, he felt something shift down past the base of his cock. The next moment, Isidore swore he felt something contract in his balls, then some fluid start pushing its way up his dick’s length. It crossed the last part with surprising speed, and a spurt of precum shot out, followed by a long dribble as the rest found its way out. After a second, he had already released more than most of his normal cum shots.

Finally biting the bullet, he held his cock close to his body- far enough to keep his shirt practically clean, but close enough to measure. To a deepened mix of elation and concern, it sat just south of his pecs. A throb pushed it a hair further, but its earlier energy was gone.

An unexpected knock at the door made Isidore jump. “Izzie,” Katie spoke in a frustrated tone, “they’re telling me I can’t perv out here, said I need to leave. Apparently my patronage means nothing. Have you made up your mind yet? Any closer to a decision?”

Isidore stared back down at his cock. He could feel his balls churn up another load and already felt his cock get ready to belch out another load. He swore under his breath as he started formulating his exit plan.


End file.
